


growing all the time

by pocky_slash



Series: write this number down [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Darwin is Alive, Gen, Getting Back Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1164728">write this number down (you can call it anytime)</a>:</p><p>Erik and his children have been at the school for a year and Charles is happy to have them, but he'd be happier if Erik would finally make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing all the time

**Author's Note:**

> **cygnaut** requested a year after [write this number down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1164728) in a timestamp meme, so here's a little coda to that story. Originally posted on tumblr. Title from the Dar Williams song "Write This Number Down."

"But I'm going to miss _everything_!" Jean says to her parents, her expression pleading. She's gripping the hem of her mother's shirt and making big, wet, desperate eyes at her. Luckily, Mrs. Grey has become accustomed to that look and her determination doesn't waver.

"You'll be back in August," she says. "It's summer break! Don't you want a break from school?"

"No!" Jean whines. "I want to stay with my friends!"

Mrs. Grey looks at Charles with her eyebrows raised as if to say, _Children. What can you do?_ Charles gives her a half smile back.

"Jean," he says, rolling closer to her, "I promise you won't be missing much at all. It will be good to spend time with your parents, won't it? With your friends back home in your old room with all your things around you? With Mr. Red?" In fact, when Jean first started at the school, she cried nightly about how much she missed her parents and her friend and her room and her cat and her things. It's funny how things change.

Jean wipes at her teary eyes.

"Go home and have a wonderful summer with your friends there," Charles tells her, brushing her hair out of her face. "Then you can come back here in August and tell Wanda and all the other children all about it and they can tell you about what they did."

It still takes another fifteen minutes and at least five more hugs from Wanda for Jean to finally get in her parents' car and allow herself to be driven home. Charles is emotionally exhausted by the time he's following Wanda back into the school, which is much quieter without the presence of most of its students. Jean was the last to go, and now they're left with only Ororo and Scott for the rest of the summer.

Well, and Wanda and Pietro, of course. Although Charles isn't entirely sure what their father's plan is for them for the next three months.

In the past year, so much about Erik has changed that Charles can hardly believe it. To think that it was only thirteen months ago that Erik agreed to let his children stay at the school full time. To think that it was only exactly one year ago this weekend that he decided that he, too, would stay--at least for the time being.

Charles had hoped some clarity about their relationship would come with that decision, but so far it's still been awkward and uneven, with bursts of connection that Charles treasures. Erik and the children are staying in the apartment that once belonged to Moira, who's taken rooms in what was once the servants' quarters for when she comes by. He had hoped those rooms would go to Erik so he'd be slightly closer, but he'd seemed relieved when Moira offered, via Charles, to lend the apartment out to him. He's been assisting with teaching and training as needed, though he still hasn't told Charles if he'll be continuing with that next year. He and the children take meals with the rest of the school, but he doesn't stick around much outside of that. The children socialize with the other students, but Erik is more likely to keep his own counsel these days, save for an occasional chess game or school meeting.

Those chess games, though, have been the highlight of Charles' year. He feels guilty thinking that--the number of students at the school tripled this year and they've hired more faculty and staff. It's really beginning to feel like a school and not like he's playing pretend like he did with Raven for so many years when they were children. All of the students have made stellar progress with their powers and the adults as well. These are all things he should be proud of, and he is, but none of them hold quite the same shine as those nights spent with Erik, sitting close in Charles' study, sharing laughter and secrets and touching casually. He told Erik he could wait for more and he can, he will, but the waiting is torture nonetheless. He's caught himself replaying the sole kiss they've shared this year countless times. It was nothing more than a New Year's kiss--chaste and proper and not very long, but it was steeped in such intimacy that Charles is breathless even thinking about it.

He can wait though. He has waited and he will continue to wait and he'll let Erik have all the time he needs to think. He just wishes he had a better idea of _what_ Erik was thinking.

He revels in the irony of that for a moment as Wanda bounces back into the den and onto the couch where Ororo and Scott are watching television.

"Jean left," she says, sighing. "She won't be back for _so long_."

"We'll get you a calendar, darling," Charles says. "And we'll mark the day she comes back so you can cross off each day until you get there."

"Can I have one too?" Scott asks shyly.

"Of course," Charles says.

"Me too!" Ororo adds quickly, more, he thinks, out of a desire to not be left out than from any real missing of Jean specifically. There are two more students Ororo's age in the current school roster, but they've both gone home to their families for the summer as well and Charles knows she's desperate to not spend the next three months as the baby again.

"We'll all make them," Charles says. "We'll do it after lunch. We can put your camping trip, Scott, and Ororo's birthday and all sorts of things."

"The twins' trip, too," Erik says, and Charles whips his head around. Erik is standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb.

"A trip?" Wanda asks. Charles echos the question with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it would be nice to go somewhere together," Erik says. He sounds almost shy, even as he speaks to his daughter who's glowing with excitement.

"Somewhere fun?" she asks.

"We'll see," he says. "Now, I think it's time for lunch."

Erik leaves before Charles can ask him much else, and though he technically has permission to have projected conversations with Erik, he uses that permission sparingly. He feels like he's walking around on eggshells lately, scared of startling Erik off at any moment, still, even as they grow more comfortable around each other again. He hopes that's not what this is. He hopes that wherever Erik is going, he's planning on coming back.

Lunch is a boisterous affair, a fact Charles attributes to the smaller table they choose that puts their smaller numbers in closer proximity. Afterwards, Alex and Armando are on dish duty while Ororo, Scott, Wanda, and a reluctant Pietro rush off to gather art supplies to make their calendars. Erik lingers to wipe down the table, and Charles hovers in the doorway, watching him.

"So," he says, clearing his throat. "Where are you planning on going, then? Have you any idea how long?"

"I'm not sure," Erik says. "I'm sure they'll ask for a theme park or some nonsense like that, but I had thought maybe the beach. Maybe the mountains. Somewhere new. I realize that, since...obtaining them...I've not spent as much time with them as I should. Before, I was too busy leading the Brotherhood. This past year, they've been swept up in school. I don't know them the way I want to."

"It's admirable," Charles says. He means it. "If--well, I own certain properties around the country--a house on Martha's Vineyard, one in Montauk, a cabin in the Catskills. They'd need to be cleaned and aired out, but if any of those places suit you, you're more than welcome to make use of them. I certainly don't any longer." He aims for self-deprecating but he may have fallen flat.

Erik is quiet for a moment. He focuses singularly on wiping up a small section of the table.

"You could," he says, so softly Charles almost misses it. "You could come with us."

Charles stares at him for a moment.

"I couldn't intrude," he finally says and hopes he's not gaping. Not that it matters much--Erik is still staring at the table.

"You wouldn't be intruding," Erik says. "The children would--no. That's--I have to--" He closes his eyes, and when he opens them, he straightens up and turns to Charles, staring at him full-on. "I would like it if you came with us. I would like you to be there." He pauses and bites his tongue, then adds, "I want to get to know you again, too."

Charles feels as though all breath has left his body. He's dizzy and afraid he's not understanding Erik, not really.

"You want me to come with you on your family trip?" he asks, just to be certain.

"Yes," Erik says. "You said it--you said it months ago. When we first decided to stay. You're our family. And I would--I know you meant because of the school, because of the children, but--you've always been family to me because I love you. Even though you've changed. Even though I've changed. I'd like to try and return to that, if I can. If you want to."

"I--I do," Charles says. He says it quickly, as quickly as he can manage, lest Erik get the wrong impression. "My god, of course I do, Erik."

"Then let's...see if we can," Erik says. "Say you'll come with us."

"Of course I will," Charles says.

It's probably a terrible idea. It's probably more sensible for them to work on bridging the gap here, slowly, where they still have room to breathe. Charles wants this, though, wants it too much to turn down, so he smiles and agrees and stares up at Erik with a fluttering in his chest.

"PROFESSOR!" Ororo shouts down the hall. "Come make CALENDARS!"

"Duty calls," Erik says wryly. "Go on, then."

"You can come too, you know," Charles says. "You don't have to--it's not just me. Everyone here can be part of your family if you want. The children already adore you, even when they're scared of you. You can be a part of all of this."

"I barely know how," Erik says. "I barely know how to do this." He gestures between the two of them. "Let alone...I can teach them. But they don't need me to be anything more."

"They want you to, though," Charles insists. "They're children--they have an endless capacity for love and affection. It's easy, I promise."

Erik still looks undecided when Ororo shouts again, " _PROFESSOR!_ "

Charles holds out his hand and Erik only hesitates a moment before taking it. He revels in it for just a moment, before he hears a frustrated sigh from down the hall and tugs Erik forward.

"Come now," he says. "We're needed."

"Are we?" Erik asks.

"Indeed," Charles says with a smile at Erik's hesitant expression.

They move towards the den together, their hands still linked at Charles navigates his chair through the hall. He's waited. He's been cautious. He's been patient. But he's ready to start taking steps forward and it seems Erik is as well.

It's going to be, he thinks, a very good summer.


End file.
